I'm On the Outside
by jadedangelwings
Summary: Tenzin broke her heart, and because of it, she is now left on the outside as she watches him move on with his life.


**A/N: This little oneshot was inspired by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding's song "Outside." After listening to this many times, this came to mind. This is my first new Linzin work besides the updated New Life of Beifongs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show and song.**

* * *

Lin stormed away from the chaotic scene, feeling him running towards her. She turned sharply, catching him by surprise and stopped in his tracks.

"Lin." He began, but never finished as she chucked a huge rock at him, nearly dodging it as he watched Lin walk off.

"Lin please. This isn't easy for me." He yelled, making her stop and turn sharply, her green eyes filled with tears that she was stubbornly wouldn't allow to flow down her cheeks as they narrowed, piercing into his gentle silver eyes.

"Easy for you? Please, this must be easy for you, especially since it's all for her isn't it? Not easy for you, you say? Well you don't know how much this hurts me too as well." She yelled, still not allowing the tears fall as the island once again began quaking once again.

"Lin, believe me when I say this. This really isn't easy for me either." Tenzin said, Lin narrowing her eyes when he completely avoided answering the question she asked.

 _Typical airbender move._ She bitterly thought as she felt the earth tremble, hearing some rocks falling off the edge of the cliff nearby.

Tenzin stepped towards her, his eyes flowing with tears, but she turned away from him.

"Can we at least still be friends?" He gently asked, Lin turning her attention back, and she had death in her eyes.

"Be friends? When you're standing here tearing my heart? No! You built a wall around us, leaving me on the outside but letting her in. Some friend you are." She said, more rocks falling and tumbling in the distance.

Trapping his feet in the earth, she stormed away, the tears falling freely as she heard more rocks fall, even hearing one of the pillars falling and crushing as she ran to the pier, getting on the ferry at the last minute just as Tenzin caught up to her, watching her leave from the pier.

She stood on the other side, hands gripping the edge of the boat as it began going to the city, biting her lip as she tried to keep her composure.

 _You left me on the outside, now I'm forever there._ She thought to herself as she shook violently, but still managed to keep her composure.

When the ferry docked, she quickly hurried off to her apartment, keeping her head up and the tears back as she walked on the streets.

Hushed whispers were heard around her, but she shot a sharp glance at them and they quickly shut up, Lin walking faster when she saw her building coming up.

Entering the building, she quickly went to her apartment, quickly unlocking it and entered, slamming the door shut and locked it.

Instead of locking herself in her room and cry, she wiped the tears away as she grabbed a box, gathering up belongings that were his and stuffed them in the box, tearing up a picture or two and went to her room, grabbing clothes he left, stuffing them in the box and grabbed a lid. Closing the box, she taped it shut and grabbed a marker, writing his name and called the mailing service.

A few minutes later, the acolyte messenger stood outside her door, handing him the box, "These are master Tenzin's. Please give them to him and don't say a word if he asks anything."

He nodded, seeing as to not push her further and left. Lin closed the door, locking it up once again and leaned against the door, sighing as she pushed herself off and went to her liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of sake and began drinking it as she headed to her room.

* * *

Tenzin looked at the meditation pavilion, seeing slabs of earth sticking out, a few pillars in ruins, and part of the gazebo in ruins. He sighed, stroking his beard when he heard someone approach him.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well?" A sweet gentle voice asked, standing beside him and took in the scene.

"Not really." Tenzin said, sighing and walked away, Pema following him to wherever he was going. On his way to the main temple, the messenger acolyte came, stopping in front of him.

"Master Tenzin, this is for you?" He said, handing the box over to him. Tenzin took it, seeing his name written in her familiar handwriting.

"Thank you." He said, the messenger walking away and Pema peered over his shoulder, trying to get a look at the box.

"Pema, please. Can I have some space for now?" He asked, catching her off guard when he spoke to her in that tone.

"Alright." She said, giving him a gentle kiss and walked away.

Staring at the box, he took it inside, going up to the attic and placed it inside, not bothering to open it as he left.

* * *

8 months later

Lin sat down on her couch, trying to enjoy her day off as she turned the radio on and set her coffee cup on the table. Reaching for the mail, she quickly skimmed it until she came across a brown envelope, seeing her name written in a handwriting she didn't recognize.

Opening it quickly, she read it over, scoffing in disgust as she read it.

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Master Tenzin to Lady Pema  
on the third day of the spring festival at 6o clock in the evening.  
On Air Temple Island in the east Meditation Pavilion.  
Formal attire required.  
They would greatly appreciate your presence there as they celebrate their communion._

After reading it, she scoffed in annoyance and disgust as she took it and ripped it to shreds, throwing it away as she turned the radio up, rolling her eyes when she heard the announcement.

"And it is here. The invites of the world's biggest event have been sent. The invitations to Lady Pema and Master Tenzin's wedding. We all know that his break up to Chief Beifong came as a sudden surprise, but now, we guarantee that this will be the biggest event of the season." Lin shut it off, finally fed up over the newswoman gushing about the wedding.

She stood up, dumping out the remnants of her coffee in the sink. As she rinsed her cup out, she remembered a recent encounter with Katara at the market a few days ago and she didn't mention anything about Tenzin's engagement to Pema.

* * *

 _3 days ago_

 _Lin was wondering around the market, looking at the fresh dragonberries and picked up a box, sticking it inside her bag and paid for them. Continuing on, she stopped in front of the vegetables, picking up some carrots, lettuce, and tomatoes as she paid for them and stuck them in the bag._

 _She walked on, looking ahead and saw Katara, Tenzin, and Pema up ahead, ducking away and stared at them, seeing Pema and Tenzin walk off and Katara wondered around the market, seeing her pick up a small bag of seal jerky and paid for it._

 _Finally being tired of watching from the stand, she straightened herself out and continued on, pretending that she didn't see her and walked up to the stand she was at._

" _Hi aunt Katara." She spoke, making Katara look and a huge smile formed on her face as she stared at Lin._

" _Hello Lin. How have you been?" Katara asked as she gave a quick hug to Lin. When they did, she went back and picked up some ocean cumquats, Lin noticing how she was trying to shrug her off easily._

" _So, you're back in the city and didn't tell me? You usually call me when you're heading this way." Lin said, Katara biting her lip as Lin waited for an answer._

" _Well, it was a surprise visit this time." Katara said, making Lin pick up her lie but didn't call her out on it._

" _Anyway, I should be going now." Katara said, giving Lin a quick hug before rushing off._

 _When she was alone, Lin whispered to herself, "I knew you were lying."_

* * *

Lin shrugged it off, going back her living room and pulled out a case she was working on. Quickly scanning it and taking some notes, she began looking at witness statements, one catching her eye and interest.

While she was reading it, a knock came from her door, making her get up and open it, finding Kya standing on the other side.

"Kya, what are you doing here?" Lin asked, her eyes never leaving the paper in her hand. Kya snatched it out of her hand, earning a glare from Lin.

"At least hug me since we haven't seen each other in two years." Kya said, making Lin give her a hug. When they pulled apart, Lin let her in, closing the door behind her and went to the kitchen while Kya went to the dining room.

A scrap of paper on the floor caught Kya's eye, making her bend down and pick it up, examining it and found four words _Invited to the wedding._

"You got an invitation to Tenzin's wedding?" Kya asked, looking over and saw Lin stiffen a bit as she waited for the tea kettle to boil.

"Yes. But I plan on not attending." Lin stated, waving it off as the kettle started screaming, taking it off the stove and placed the tea bag in and grabbed two cups, making her way to the table.

Sitting down at the table, Lin poured herself and Kya a cup, handing Kya hers as she picked up her own and blew on it, cooling it before taking a sip from it.

"Why won't you go to his wedding? You're still his best friend." Kya said, blowing on her own cup as she heard Lin snort in disgust as she took a sip of her own tea.

"Yeah, sure why don't I go to his wedding since I'm his best friend and ex. Yeah, I'll spend an hour of my life at his wedding as I watch him commit himself and love the girl he's marrying forever." Lin said sarcastically, hearing Kya chuckle, making Lin chuckle to herself as well.

"Lin please at least consider going. It'll make him happy to see you there." Kya asked, Lin shaking her head no.

"I'm sure you've heard about our break up, how I destroyed half the temple when he broke up with me." Lin said, Kya chuckling again.

"Yes, in fact they're having the ceremony and reception in the newly rebuilt east meditation pavilion." Kya said.

"Yes, I read the invitation. Maybe I should go. Just to destroy the pavilion again." Lin chuckled, making Kya chuckle as well.

They finished their tea in silence, and it was awkward which had never happened before.

Kya finished her tea, placing her cup down as Lin reached for the pot, "Half full please." Kya said, Lin nodding as she filled her cup up.

Kya nodded her head in thanks as Lin filled her own up, taking small sips as the awkward silence returned.

"Lin, I hope you do decide to go." Kya spoke suddenly.

Lin shook her head no, placing her cup down as she cupped it and stared into the liquid. Biting her lip, Lin continued to shake her head no.

"I won't make a promise to show, but I will say that I will consider thinking about it." Lin said, Kya nodding her head in understanding.

"Thank you Lin. And if you do go, he'll be happy to see you there. It'll show that you still care." Kya said, standing up when she finished her cup.

Lin nodded, placing the cup back on the table. She gestured towards the door, Kya nodding.

"It was nice talking to you again Lin. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hurry back to the south to finish a class to be able to make it back in time for the wedding." Kya said, Lin nodding as she opened the door.

"Kya, can I ask you this?" Lin asked, Kya nodding.

"How long were they together before they got engaged?" Lin asked, leaning against the doorframe as she waited for Kya to answer.

"They were together for three months, then he proposed to her five months ago and the wedding is in two weeks." Kya said, Lin doing the math in her head.

 _They got together after we broke up. It's been eight months since our break up._ Lin thought as she gave Kya one last hug, watching her off as she went back inside, grabbing the paper and went back to the living room, stopping in the kitchen to pour herself a cup.

* * *

Two weeks later, Lin was sitting in her office as she read a report, her assistant coming into her office and handed her a cup of coffee, the newspaper, and another file.

Lin nodded, taking the cup and raised it to her lips as she dismissed the assistant, looking over at the headlines, one catching her eye in particular. Turning to the page, she began reading it and crumpled the paper.

 _The Wedding of the Century!_

 _Two days ago, the day everyone has been waiting for has come and go. The wedding of Master Tenzin and Lady Pema. Son of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, Master Tenzin had wedded the lovely Pema of earth descent, daughter of the late Ren and Lady Yumi in the evening. Everything was pure perfection down to the décor and the time of the wedding. Although his relationship to Pema came as shock and the wedding was eight months after his breakup with esteemed Chief of Police Lin Beifong. But no matter what has happened, the wedding was a beautiful and joyous ceremony and we wish many years of happiness for the couple._

Lin looked at the photo that fell out of the paper, it was of Tenzin and Pema as they shared their first kiss as a couple. Lin looked closer at the photo, squinting her eyes at Pema.

 _She looks pregnant. Is that why they married after three months of dating? She's pregnant._ Lin asked herself as she finished her coffee, standing up and heading towards the break room.

Washing out her cup, she placed it on the sink as she leaned against it, keeping her cool as she took a deep breath.

 _Now I'm really left out._ She thought to herself as she left, heading back towards her office and locked herself in there.

* * *

A year later

Lin stared at the newspaper on stand, grabbing a copy and quickly paid for it, rolling it up and tucked it under her arm as she made her way to work.

Quickly hurrying past the other officers, she made her way to her office and closed her door, throwing the newspaper down as she finished sipping on the coffee she bought from a café and threw the cup away.

Sitting down, she picked up the newspaper, seeing what page the main story was on and quickly turned to the page, reading it and crumpled the paper up.

 _Second Airbender Born in Over 100 Years!_

 _As we all knew, Master Tenzin and his lovely wife were expecting a baby. Bu two weeks ago, Lady Pema has given birth to a healthy baby girl whom the couple have named Jinora. She, as well as her father are the only airbenders to have been born in over one hundred years. We offer our congratulations to the couple and hope to see more children from the couple._

Reaching for the paper, she smoothed out the paper and took a look at the photo that was printed with the article.

She stared at the photo, seeing Tenzin and Pema sitting together, Tenzin behind Pema as she held the little girl, who looked like Aang when Lin finally got a good look at her.

 _And no one had the decency to come tell me they were expecting._ She thought as she crumpled the paper back up, throwing it away and reached for file, reading it as she tried to get the article and photo out of her mind.

After a few more moments, she put the file down as she reached for her phone, dialing a number and waited for someone to answer.

When someone finally answered the phone, she spoke into it, "Hi, I want to place a delivery."

* * *

Tenzin made a face at Jinora, who smiled a huge smile at her father, which made him chuckle as he picked her up from the bed, carrying her out of the room and to the living room, where he found Pema sitting as she sorted through the mail.

A knock came from the door, Tenzin handing Pema Jinora as he went to go answer.

When he opened the door, he saw the acolyte messenger holding a basket, handing it to him and walked off.

"Who was that sweetie?" Pema asked, moving Jinora from the couch and held her as Tenzin sat down beside her.

"Someone sent us a basket." He answered, taking off the wrap around it and looked through the contents, finding some baby clothes, stuffed saber-toothed moose lion, and some toys.

"It's another gift for Jinora." He said, picking up the card discreetly and tucked it under his thigh as he handed the basket to Pema, who handed him Jinora to hold so she can look at the stuff.

"There's no card." She said, sighing as she placed the basket down and held her hands out for Jinora, which Tenzin handed back to her.

"Too bad. The stuff is nice." Tenzin said, standing up and headed to his office.

When he got there, he closed his door and pulled out the card and sat down, recognizing the handwriting as he opened the card and read it.

 _I hope you enjoy. Thanks for saying that you were expecting, what a good friend you are.  
-Lin_

* * *

 **A/N: And here you go. I hope you enjoy. I found this on one of my flash drives, read it, edited it, added on, and published. Please R &R and I hope you liked it.**

 **-BVR916**


End file.
